Twist and turnversion three
by Hiarashi
Summary: made for Zoro's bday, I have two other versions of this story plus one ZoNa version. This one is probably my fav outta the 3, despite not being smut.    Keep in mind this is ZoSan shounen-ai; don't like? Don't read.


The crew didn't know. No one even remembered. Heck, he hardly remembered.

But that didn't change what day it was. Today was November 11th. How the green-haired swordsman loathed this day.

Zoro growled under his breath as he picked up his white shirt and used it to dry off the sweat on both his brow and upper torso. He the proceeded to toss the 'make-shift' towel to the deck floor with a scoff and another growl. How he hated this day.

The day of his birth...the day of her funeral...

***

Nami looked up from her magazine as she heard a rustle up above. She lifted one delicate hand to her brow, shielding the sun's rays from her view as she spotted a delivery bird making it's way to the railing of the ship. Setting down her magazine; she lightly made her way over to where it had temporarily decided to perch itself. Upon closer inspection; she noticed that not only did it carry the regular newspaper; but a semi-average sized package as well. Reaching over and taking the items from the awaiting bird and handing it a coin in return; she set down the newspaper and examined the package carefully. What in the world could be in a package this size? Medicine for Chopper? A book for Robin? Maybe even a spare part that Franky ordered for something that was probably best not to look into...Flipping over the package she found a name and wrinkled her brow even more in confusion.

RORONOA ZORO

She just shrugged. As much as she was curious; it wasn't really her business. Taking it into the galley she set it down on the counter face up. Hoping that Zoro would see it, or more so, be able to READ his own freakin' name. Either way, it wasn't her business anymore. Slowly she made her way out of the galley nearly colliding with the ship's cook. She looked up to find the most disturbingly creepy expression upon the blonde's face.

"Oh my dear Nami-san! Where you looking for me? Fear not, if there's anything you need I'm right here."

She frowned in response. "You almost collided into me! Don't you have anything better to do than run around the ship like an idiot? Go make some snacks or something."

Sanji saluted in response, still maintaining his goofy grin despite being just insulted by the girl of his dreams. "Hai, Nami-san! I'll make every snack I can think of that we have ingredients for! Don't worry, With me around, you won't ever go hungry!"

He began to literally spin into the kitchen, but not before hearing Nami call out behind him. "DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ANYTHING FATTENING! I MEAN IT!"

"HAI! NAMI-SWAN!"

Nami just shook her head and made her back to her chair.

Hopefully Sanji would be smart enough to not touch that package she left on the table. He was nosy, but not that nosy.

At least, that's what she thought.

***

Sanji made his way around the galley, humming a bit while he worked. If only he could decide what to make for Nami-san. Cake? Cookies? Pie? To hell with it, he'd make 'em all. He had the time.

He was about to start pulling out ingredients from the cupboard when something caught his eye on the dining table. It was a small package with the marimo's name etched on the top. Sanji frowned around his cigarette at this. Who the hell would waste their time on that shithead? The thought crossed his mind that maybe the guy had some girl he left behind where he came from. Come to think of it, he really didn't know much about his nakama's history at all...particularly the green-haired swordsman. Hell, he wouldn't know if the guy had like a wife and couple kids he ditched back in east blue. Or even worse, what if he was some sick killer just waiting for the perfect chance to...he shuddered at that last thought. He wouldn't dare let anyone lay a hand on his nakama...especially the women. They WERE the reason he got out of bed every morning, after all.

That last thought settled it though; he reached over and grasped the package, and with one swift movement, ripped it much like tearing open a package of nuts or some other dried product. Reaching inside, he pulled out a stone along with a note. Casting the stone aside as if it was nothing, he opened up the folded paper and began to read.

_Zoro,_

Out of all of my students, you've always been the most predictable. I have not forgotten your sense of direction and can easily pinpoint where it will take you. I'm sure it doesn't surprise you that I also have not forgotten the date of which you were born. I'm sending you a gift in hopes it reaches you precisely on that same day. I'm sure you're aware of who this belonged to. She would have wanted you to have it. For her sake, please use it along with her sword to become the greatest. 

Sanji flipped it over back and forth and back and forth. No signature? The letter didn't give away much expect it was obviously some teacher of Zoro's who gave him a rock of some sort. He wrinkled his brow and chewed on the filter of his cigarette. He didn't even know Zoro went to school. Where all people who got an education in east blue this dumb? Shit, no wonder this damn world was corrupted. He assumed that the teacher was most likely a man as well, there's NO WAY IN HELL a woman would have a student as stupid as that marimo-head. He stuffed the items back in the package and just left it on the table while going back to his business. Not even five or so minutes later he heard the door to the galley swing open and a pair of heavy boots storm in.

"Oi cook, I need booze."

Sanji wrinkled his nose at this. The idiot didn't NEED booze. Why the hell must he always make it sound like it was his lifeline, anyways? Couldn't he just ask politely for once?

It was then he noticed that the air felt uneasy...and more-so; it felt quiet as fuck.

Slowly, he turned around.

Zoro was standing with note in his right hand and block in the left. After a few moments he watched as the swordsman crinkled the note into a fist and slip the block into his harameki. He turned to Sanji, face expressionless...

except for his eyes. His eyes...showed rage.

Softly, ever so quietly. He growled so low that if any other noise had been in the galley, Sanji was sure he wouldn't have heard him. "Did you open this, cook?"

The last thing he needed was to be intimidated by this idiot. Pulling his cigarette from his lips and letting out a breath of smoke he responded coolly "So what if I did?"

The look of murder crossed Zoro's eyes and he made a lunge at the cook. Sanji felt his heart jump into his throat as hands gripped tightly on his shoulders and he was slammed against the galley wall. He felt a sharp pain shoot through the back of his head and down his spine but it went almost unnoticed in comparison to the expression he saw in the swordsman's eyes. Softly and deeply he heard the bushido growl.

"What the hell makes you think you can go around and dig into people's private lives, huh cook?"

Sanji had no words to this. Every time he'd try to open his mouth, nothing would come out. It was then he realized that his cigarette must have fallen to the floor at some point due to it was missing from in between his lips.

"I..."

Just then the door burst open and Nami, chopper, and franky came barging in. At the sight of the situation; Franky made his way over to separate the boys.

"Okay bros, break it up! Break it up!"

Chopper timidly called out from behind Nami. "Franky? Is anyone hurt at all?"

Franky gave both boys a once over. "Looks like Cook-bro has a bit of bruise but that's about it."

Nami stormed over while a scared usopp peeked around the corner. "Are they done fighting yet, Nami?"

"As far as I'm concerned they are! What were both of you thinking? I know you guys like to fight but can't you do it out on deck instead of messing everything in the kitchen up? You know what happens when you fight indoors, don't you? Things break, and then need to be replaced! DO YOU know where the money for replacing broken things comes from?"

Sanji slipped his hands in his pockets and cast his eyes downward while Zoro turned to face the wall with his arms crossed.

"Gomen, Nami-san...I'll clean everything up in here."

Nami's eyes darted between the two and then went to opened package. Taking a deep breath, she spoke loud and clearly."

"NO FIGHTS ANYMORE IN THE GALLEY! DON'T EXPECT ANY SPENDING MONEY AT THE NEXT ISLAND IF I SEE THIS HAPPENING AGAIN! GOT IT!"

Zoro scoffed and excused himself. Sanji watched him in confusion.

Why the hell was the packaged shit such a big deal?

***

dinner was awkwardly quiet, save Luffy's usually chomping sounds, Brook's usually singing, and Sanji's usually flirting with the girls. It came and went and before he knew it; Sanji was left alone to the dishes while everyone made off to bed. He kept rehearsing the letter in his head. What the hell could be such a big deal about...?

Then it hit him. That stone...he had seen it used for sharpening knives before...however, they were much smaller than the one he had seen today. So it'd have come from a teacher of a swordsman school. Okay, that made sense. He breathed a sigh of relief. Here he was worried that Zoro was the product of some educational school, when in reality Zoro had just taken some lessons how to properly swing a stick around in the right directions...not that THAT had helped any. Good, now that it was clear that people did NOT become more stupid in school; he just had to figure out what exactly...

_please use it along with her sword_

if there was any of zoro's swords he'd treasured; it was the white one. He had sometimes even heard Zoro refer to that one as the only female of the three. Could it possibly be that that sword was a memento of someone he'd lost?

When he thought about it that way, it made perfect sense. The stone, the sword, a memento from someone who he knew...it made sense. Now he understood why it was such a big deal.

And he had selfishly pried into it without thinking.

Finishing the last of the dishes; he dried his hands off, flipped off the lights, and closed the galley door. Making his way down to the bunk room he proceeded to climb in his bunk, but not before one glace at the swordsman asleep across from him. He stared at him for few moments. Eyes softly shut and such a relaxed expression across his face. He made his way over and upon closer inspection; he noticed the stern wrinkles that normal splayed the green-haired man's features were missing. He had never seen him so relaxed. Even when he slept on deck he still had the same expression. He figured it was due to being half alert in case of an attack. It was...kinda nice to see him this way.

He shook his head and turned to head back to his bunk. He chucked it up to he must just be exhausted. There was no way the word 'nice' could be associated with that idiot. Still...

he turned back around toward the sleepy form once again. It didn't change that he'd probably hurt him. Slowly, ever so slowly; he made his way back over toward the swordsman and close toward his face. He leaned in next to his ear so close that he was sure he almost brushed his lips against the shell of it. Softly he whispered.

"I'm more loyal than you think, Marimo. I'll never tell a soul. Just like back then at thriller bark, I'll keep this a secret between us."

He leaned in even closer so that his lips were brushing the ear, breathing heavily so that his earrings rustled with every exhale.

"Happy birthday...Zoro."

***

"Oi Sanji! Seconds over here!"

"Wait your turn! I'm in the middle of pouring Robin-chwan's tea!"

"It's quite alright, cook-san, I can pour it myself."

"OHHH ROBIN-CHWAN! YOU REALLY ARE THE KINDEST AND MOST BEAUTIFUL WOMAN IN THIS WORLD! IF ANGELS COULD LIVE AMONGST US, YOU WOULD BE ONE!" He turned his head to his other beloved. "And of course you as well, my dear Nami-san."

"Hai, hai..." Nami rolled her eyes at the cook's patheticness.

"Oi Sanji! How come Usopp gets seconds? I'm the captain! I should get seconds too!"

Sanji turned one heel toward the strawhat's head "IDIOT! YOU'VE ALREADY HAD SEVEN PLATES!"

"hey bro, more cola over here."

"Yo ho ho ho! And more milk please, Sanji-san."

"Hey, Sanji, I guess both me and Chopper want seconds."

"Usopp you idiot! Even though you're polite enough to ask for me, it doesn't make me happy one bit!"

Sanji was running back and forth when it occurred to him the only crew member that hadn't asked for anything was...

His eyes met Zoro's and he felt his whole body run cold...

He had seen Zoro's intense gazes many times, but this one...this one was on a completely different level. It spoke to him not like any other gaze and it was as if time had stopped.

Zoro didn't have to say anything to Sanji for him to know what words were desired to be spoken. He already knew what he was thinking. He sent him a gaze of his own which merely gave way to two words.

"You're welcome."

He smiled a real genuine smile toward the cook after that. Sanji felt his lips upturn in smirk of his own.

Ah, they always did do better with speaking with actions anyway...


End file.
